


Конец света не предусмотрен графиком

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Het, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, oops i did it again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Иногда поиск тишины и покоя сопоставим с массовыми убийствами на досуге.





	Конец света не предусмотрен графиком

Поставленный путем регулярных тренировок голос из динамиков говорит «давайте представим, что…»; Тсуна выключает телевизор до того, как новости успеют испортить ей день. Журналисты с обостренным чувством справедливости вымерли, словно динозавры, а на других каналах по утрам крутят рекламу, придуманную человеком, у которого точно не все дома. Невелик выбор — слушать разговоры о политике или каламбуры, выдающие себя за хорошие маркетинговые ходы.

Утреннее очарование баров состоит в моментах полной тишины, которая устанавливается после того, как телевизор захлебывается так и не высказанной мыслью. Пока она не произнесена, можно притвориться, что ничего не происходит: глобальное потепление — миф, мир стал достаточно прогрессивным, чтобы прекратить попытки запретить аборты, до людей дошло, что коровы создают дыры в озоновом слое, поэтому все перешли на сою и орехи.

До конца света еще есть время, и его можно посвятить себе, не заботясь об увольнениях и запасах консервов.

У Тсуны не дрожат руки, когда она расставляет по местам стулья; не дрожат, когда она протирает барную стойку; не дрожат, когда она закрывает дверь, ни разу не обернувшись. Нервы не сдают — сдавать уже нечему. Взгляд — осязаемый, тяжелый — чертит на прямой спине линии сгибов, по которым снятая кожа будет сложена, уложена в пуленепробиваемый кейс.

Тсуна терпеть не может закрывать бар в одиночку.

— Рановато для покушения на убийство, не находишь? — под дулом пистолета у Тсунаеши вечно развязывается язык — Реборн приучил в свое время, а защитная реакция развилась сама собой. Лица человека она не видит, да и едва ли увидела бы после двадцатичасовой смены, состоящей из темноты и недосыпа. Глаза слезятся, и Тсуна недовольно жмурится, смаргивая выступившие от зевка слезы. Взрослая жизнь не подарок; глубоко в душе Тсуна благодарит мать за то, что та не решалась отправить ее на работу до самого совершеннолетия.

Пистолет давит на затылок — глупо. Увернуться так куда проще, чем если бы незадачливый то ли похититель, то ли все же убийца стоял чуть поодаль, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и целился промеж лопаток.

Тсуна давит желание потереть переносицу, выражая всю степень разочарования нынешним поколением.

— Трусость не передается по наследству, ты знаешь? — уточняет она на всякий случай, и, честное слово, в пять утра в подворотне где-то на юге Италии разговаривать с наемником — последнее, чего ей хочется.

— Деньги, — дрожащим голосом произносит человек за ее спиной, и Тсуна чудом удерживается от смешка. Деньги? Утренние грабежи не предусмотрены графиком. — Д-давай сюда деньги.

Паранойя шипит не хуже змия из Эдема, и Тсунаеши мысленно затыкает ее яблоком.

— Смелое предположение, что у меня есть деньги, — едва не мурлычет Савада, пока выкручивает незадачливому грабителю руки; паранойя продолжает шипеть сквозь возведенные стены, как шипела гиперинтуиция когда-то. Ровно до тех пор, пока Тсуна не выжгла ее вместе со всеми прилагающимися обязанностями, уронив кольцо в воду, а себя — в глазах отца.

На стене остается кровавое пятно, и Тсуна, будем честны, не лучшая из лучших в играх с пламенем тумана, но легкую амнезию может устроить даже она. После не самого легкого сотрясения мозга, конечно.

Паранойя разочарованно клокочет внутри, когда Тсуна выходит на постепенно наполняющуюся людьми улицу, и кости руки скрипят, взывая вернуться уже с пистолетом.

Тсуна закрывает глаза на пару секунд, позволяя себе насладиться утренним солнцем. Спину продолжает жечь чей-то взгляд.

***

— Ты веришь слухам?

— Я верю своим глазам. Ты ослабла.

Поспать Тсунаеши не удается. Не впервые, само собой, но ложиться в гроб ради здорового сна (лет, скажем, в триста) она не намерена, а Реборн — конечно, кому еще может принадлежать этот взгляд, раздевающий тебя разве что для того, чтобы прикинуть, где на твоем теле прячется оружие — стучится в дверь ровно через две минуты и тридцать секунд после того, как Тсуна скидывает балетки и ставит на плиту чайник; между желанием поспать и желанием _проснуться_ Тсуна выбирает второе исключительно из соображений безопасности.

Реборн снимает шляпу и гладит Леона по спине. Чертов хамелеон занимает половину обеденного стола и едва не сшибает на пол корзинку с фруктами, чем заслуживает парочку гневных взглядов в свою сторону, пресекаемых насмешливо поднятой бровью солнечного аркобалено.

— Кофе? — ядовито интересуется Тсуна, и Реборн брезгливо косится на банку растворимой синтетической дряни неопределенного цвета. До конца света не так много времени; Савада засовывает свою паранойю куда подальше.

— Я скорее пристрелю тебя, чем позволю залить в себя эту бурду.

— Попробуй, — смеется Тсуна. Реборн подпирает голову кулаком, вслушиваясь — после всего случившегося смеяться Тсунаеши практически разучилась.

— Ты не убила его, — говорит Реборн, и Тсуна пожимает плечами; улыбка не сходит с ее лица, ставшего еще темнее под итальянским солнцем. Сарафан, едва ли сопоставимый с владелицей бара, белый, как облака в разгар сиесты, воздушный, как крем на пирожных, которые так любила Киоко, вздувается от сквозняка, прокрадывающегося в открытое окно. — Ищешь искупления грехов?

— Ты — не тот, с кем я могу говорить о грехах, — Тсуна продолжает улыбаться, присаживаясь рядом, и выбирает из корзинки, не оккупированной Леоном, самый яркий персик. — Захотела бы поговорить — пошла бы в церковь.

Сок течет у Тсуны по пальцам, и Реборн прослеживает его путь до самого локтя — на скатерти расплывается липкое пятно. Если не знать Тсунаеши, можно даже подумать, что она расслаблена. Может быть, даже счастлива. Пребывает в сонном забытье, не размышляет о своей репутации в мире мафии, не просчитывает пути отхода, как когда-то ее учили.

К сожалению, Реборн знает Тсунаеши слишком хорошо.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что нельзя закончить все это вот так?

Тсунаеши оттирает подбородок от сока и сжимает в липких пальцах косточку.

— Я еще даже не начинала. Но, боюсь, что начав, уже не смогу остановиться.

***

Тсунаеши так и не вырастает до конца из идолопоклонничества, с которым считалась каждый божий день в течение, наверное, лет двадцати, пока составляла бесконечные графики дел. Одеться (как Киоко), уложить волосы (как Киоко), накраситься (как Киоко), улыбнуться (как Киоко): Реборн видит в ней эту бледную тень десятилетней давности, скользящую рядом, когда Тсунаеши прокрадывается в кондитерскую, где изрядно округлившаяся Сасагава, ходящая теперь исключительно в комбинезонах для беременных, словно желающая приблизить момент полноценного становления матерью, встречает Тсуну идентичной улыбкой вежливого «ты подруга моего брата, отправлявшая его на смерть». Они двое теперь — как бумажные фигурки из детских журналов, для которых вырезалась когда-то одежда; Ламбо отрезал всем фигуркам головы в приступе творческого безумия, и они перемешались: поменяй голову Савады с головой Сасагавы, а суть все та же.

Ну, почти.

Киоко вытаскивают из мафии клещами — Тсуна же выскальзывает из хватки Тимотео и отца легко, легче, чем в свое время ускользает в неизвестном направлении Джотто. Реборн проклинает тот день, когда рыщет по всей Сицилии, проклинает, когда забредает в бар, проклинает, когда Савада, даже не пытающаяся скрываться, встречает его удивленным восклицанием и порцией текилы.

Реборн спрашивает тогда: «Соли в декольте насыплешь?», и Тсунаеши смеется впервые с тех пор, как оказывается в этой стране.

Сейчас Тсунаеши не смеется.

Ее улыбка, совершенно, впрочем, искренняя, освещает помещение не хуже солнца и не внушает доверия, и Реборн, прищурившись, остается на улице, наблюдая издалека, как одна бумажная кукла со съемной головой болтает о жизни другой такой же. Все эти толпы телохранителей, ошивающиеся вокруг и охраняющие плод (будущего наследника, ребенка босса, не имеющего к Савадам никакого отношения, но не его жену, никогда — жену), не дергаются, когда Тсунаеши кладет ладонь на круглый живот. Так себе драма, верно? Просто возможность стать чем-то большим, отданная добровольно в руки, которые еще даже толком не сформировались в материнской утробе.

Тсуна улыбается так мягко, как только может улыбаться, думая об этом, и у Реборна щемит где-то под ребрами.

Наемника он снимает раньше, чем тот успевает добраться до матери будущего наследника — и бывшей Вонголы Дечимо. Тимотео, несмотря на протесты Советника, просит Реборна присмотреть и за Тсуной тоже: слухи распространяются быстро, и Савада, не расправляющаяся по всей строгости с теми, кто смеет на нее напасть, становится местной достопримечательностью мафии. Достопримечательностью из тех, что хочется уничтожить. Савада Тсунаеши — не первая, ушедшая из Семьи на вольные хлеба и открывшая небольшой бизнес, а значит — не первая, кто лишится жизни из-за своей беспечности.

Тсунаеши поднимает голову, не убирая ладони с живота Киоко, и смотрит на улицу. Взгляд ее безразличнее, чем на портретах, запечатлевших последние дни Джотто, и Реборну кажется на секунду, что хваленая гиперинтуиция никуда и не исчезала.

У пирожных, которые Тсуна притаскивает ему из кондитерской, привкус небесного пламени.

***

Поставленный путем регулярных тренировок голос из динамиков говорит «давайте представим, что…»; Тсуна тянется к кабелю, дергает на себя, обрушивая телевизор на чью-то голову, крутится на месте, накидывая провод на так кстати подставленную шею, роняет пару полок со спиртным — помещение наполняется удушливым запахом рома, текилы и разбавленной водки.

И что там про конец света?

Ночное очарование баров состоит в дебошах, но к дебошам утренним Тсунаеши тоже готова: шальное веселье бьет в голову не хуже шампанского, не хуже пули, и руки, так и не забывшие искусства огненных шоу, раскаляются, выплавляя из костей всю силу — до последней искры.

Тсуна оставляет ожоги в виде ладоней на чьих-то лицах, сама того не замечая, и кожа начинает слезать с рук уродливыми струпьями, обнажая мышцы, шипящие от огня. Алкоголь, жареное мясо — Реборн бы не отказался от такой компании в свой законный выходной, но это несколько не то, на что ему хотелось рассчитывать.

Конец света не предусмотрен графиком.

Тсунаеши останавливается только после установившейся тишины. Стряхивает с пальцев остатки искр, пуская их гулять по телам, и смотрит на Реборна — недовольно, тяжело. И он подходит, не прерывая зрительного контакта, берет обожженные ладони в свои, вспоминая, почему же Савада выжгла гиперинтуицию в свое время.

За любую способность приходилось платить; Тсуна предпочитала брать все бесплатно.

— Я же говорила, — задумчиво выдает она, глядя куда-то в сторону, пока аркобалено осторожно пускает солнечные зайчики под то, что было когда-то кожей, — что не остановлюсь.

— Периодически им стоит напоминать, что поиск тишины и покоя иногда сопоставим с массовыми убийствами на досуге.

Тсунаеши смеется: паранойя, это чудовищное порождение гиперинтуиции, говорит с ней голосом Реборна; мышечная ткань восстанавливается под чужими руками, и аркобалено почти ласково, так, как умеет, сжимает тонкие пальцы с проглядывающими косточками — искушение сломать их борется внутри с искушением прижать еще не восстановившиеся ладони к своим губам.

— В следующий раз я предпочту напоминать им об этом не в моем баре.

Реборн склоняет голову, признавая замечание ценным, и Тсуна утыкается лбом ему в грудь — роста за это тревожное десятилетие в ней так и не прибавилось. Сквозь разбитые окна не заглядывают прохожие — Докуро по старой памяти окружает улочку иллюзией; и каждый из них, готовый прийти на помощь к всей из себя самостоятельной Тсуне, наслаждающейся сложностями взрослой жизни, думает, должно быть, о конце света, что всегда ознаменовано небесным пламенем. Так уж случается — даже дружелюбия и милосердия Савад не хватает на всех: рано или поздно воспоминания затираются, прошлое возвращается, неспособное принять факт своего поражения.

Реборн не выпускает ладони Тсунаеши из своих, когда они заживают — позволяет ей вцепиться в пиджак и стоять так; кому-то придется убирать все это и ремонтировать бар: опыт, благо, имеется.

Тсуна выскальзывает из мафии так легко, словно гены Примо преследуют ее даже тут, передавая вслед за силой и способность исчезать в неизвестном направлении. Это впечатление обманчиво, как обманчиво и поведение Савады, и ее безобидный вид. Тсуна выскальзывает из мафии так легко, потому что позволить ей уйти — меньшее из зол.

В конце концов, внешнее сходство Десятой с Первым очевидно и неоспоримо, и любовь к Вонголе она переняла от сгинувшего в воспоминаниях Примо.

Но правила Тсунаеши всегда по заветам Рикардо.


End file.
